Who'll Protect Her When I'm Gone
by AngelicLust361
Summary: *angsty* A/U Gohan must go, Videl has a burden, he promises her one thing. *one-shot*


Agh, I UPDATED!! YAY!!! 

Ahem, anyways. I just came up with this little idea...unlike my (well some of you would say this.) main squeeze Darkheart81, I think I'm going to write 1st person fics.. It just seems better to me. 

DH81 is currently taking a break from everything, so I got Beaner-Bop to go over this instead. Hopefully she can do a better job than DarkHeart-chan, lol just kidding. 

I really have no idea where/when this takes place, I'm guessing maybe, when Gohan and Videl are 21, 22 somewhere around them, and some evil is upon the earth once again. (Hey, I just came up with something, and wrote it, I mean gosh...DO YOU really need details?)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I do not own DBZ or the song "Wherever you will go" by The Calling, and don't plan to make a profit off of this...I have no clue how I would in the first place, or why I would think of doing such a thing, but I'm not. My mom is a lawyer ya know...so don't sue me!! 

...what if I piss her off, and she decides to sue me for having no disclaimer....oh well. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I told her...

that I was going to leave...

seeing her pretty face...

saddened with my ambitions...

made me think...

who'll be here when I'm gone? 

__

So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place

I sigh from my random trail of thoughts, and get up. I had been laying on that bed for hours, thinking of what will happen if I do go train with my father. When I'll be back I do not know, but knowing from experience probably from 10 days to 5, 6, 7 years. I honestly do not know. 

Videl didn't take this well.. yelling and screaming...at me that is, telling me that I shouldn't leave. "This isn't right!" she tells me.

She's right...

it's not...

but...

just because it isn't right...

doesn't mean that it can be ignored...

__

When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own

I make my way to the kitchen, where Videl is. I stand in the doorway, looking at the light hitting her face. She doesn't take notice to me...or at least she doesn't show it. This worries me...she's never been so mad at me, to not say a word to me. Maybe yelled and screamed, and received a hit with a frying pan or two, but never silence. 

I clear my throat, this time if any. I have to leave in less than an hour. Might as well go now, who knows...may get back sooner. 

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

"Videl? Are you just going to ignore me?" I ask, my voice barely able to sound each word, stressing in the right places. 

She sends me a look, a 'whatd'ya think' kind of look. "No, I know that you have to go..." she says her eyes glancing then darting off somewhere else every second. "but...what if something happens?"

I was confused...

"What do you mean? To me? To you?" I ask, my vocal cords still struggling to make out the words. 

__

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days

She finally looked at me, not like the other small second looks she was giving. A real hard look. She was wearing make-up.. not a lot...I guess she wore it, because she knew she would have to look at me. The black around her eyes did help.. for her sake anyway..

"Both of us...I mean...what if...I dunno, I find out I'm pregnant or something? How will I get to you? No, I'm not pregnant, but you know how much the both of us have wanted children...that might happen while you're gone.." she said before shutting her eyes, only to reopen them again. That same glare, the one I met, the one that terrified me, the one that I fell in love with...

"I don't know then...but I promise...I will be back...no matter what happens...and if you are...or there is a kid of ours in the future...tell him or her the same thing...don't leave me Videl...please.." I said, my vocal cords, oddly enough, worked as always.

__

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

She closed her eyes again, before getting that look that you get before you start to cry. That look that you just want to be held. I had never seen her use that look. Not even during Buu. 

__

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I began to think once again...

For I would know...

She could've had that look all along...

When I was gone...

That thought scared me.

"Videl..." I said before taking a few steps to her, and embracing her in my arms, her tears flooding into my shirt. "It'll be okay.." I said as I gently rocked her. "Once this is done...I won't ever fight again...or at least, like this.." I said before kissing her on the forehead. "You're the only one Videl...the only one to make me feel like this...the only one that I care about.. like this.." I gently took her out of my arms.. she had fallen asleep. 

Putting her down in her bed, in our room. I rested a hand on her stomach. "I love you too.. I know that your mother didn't want me to know about you, but I promise...I'll do this again, I will come.. when you're a little bigger.. and I'll put my hand on your mother's belly again, and talk to you.. just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone...You can take my place of protecting her for now..." I kissed Videl on the forehead once again. Then left. 

__

I know now, just quite how,   
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So...what do you people think? Amazingly I wrote this in less than 20 minutes, but I think the length is pretty good.. heh. 

I don't know why I chose that song...I was just listening to it, and the plot just came up while typing.. weird... Lol! That type of thing happens to me all the time, so I guess it isn't weird. 

Anyways, please review, and comment..on whatever, good or bad. 

I think I will make a sequel, and if I do, I won't make you all want to kill me, I'd have Gohan come back when he says he will..not when the kid is 21 and has a life.. (nah, that'd I'd use for a Goku/Chi-Chi fic..lol!! Just kidding. I think I've been talking to DarkHeart too much...starting to sound like him..-.-;; ) 

  



End file.
